<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Packs, Mates, And The Sluts Between Them by XxMinxOfASnakexX30 (XxTheSnakesMinxxX30)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462515">Of Packs, Mates, And The Sluts Between Them</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30/pseuds/XxMinxOfASnakexX30'>XxMinxOfASnakexX30 (XxTheSnakesMinxxX30)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Probing, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Body Worship, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Breast Fucking, Cock Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominant Bottom, Dominant Masochism, Dominatrix, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Experimentation, Medical Kink, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Non-Con, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Spanking, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Violent Sex, Wet &amp; Messy, Whipping, Wolf Pack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:02:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30/pseuds/XxMinxOfASnakexX30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenrir Greyback origin story/Mating Fic/Pack Fic/Explicit Non Con</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Severus Snape, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Tom Riddle, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort, Fenrir Greyback/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback/Lucius Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback/Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Packs, Mates, And The Sluts Between Them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry not sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of Packs, Mates and The Sluts Between Them Chapter 1</p><p> </p><p>		It was a full moon the night the newest heir to the pack was born.</p><p> His father and the other males of the pack surrounded the female that had birthed him, ensuring that it indeed was a male pup that had been born and that his father’s legacy would continue.</p><p> His father named him Fenrir.</p><p>And it was then that the Greyback lineage, continued. </p><p> </p><p>His mother, weary after such a hard labor, died shortly after, leaving him in the ruthless care of his Alpha father and the others that ran the Greyback pack. </p><p> </p><p>Females were scarce in the pack in those early days, and nurturing was something almost nonexistent. </p><p>His father and the others raised him as a young pup, hunting large game animals in the forests, on the outskirts of the human villages.</p><p> In time, he was as ruthless, and as menacing a future leader as his father was and when the day came that he was to challenge his father for Alpha status of the pack, he was shocked and annoyed when a letter, arriving a few years later than it had been meant to, arrived from the legendary wizarding school, Hogwarts announcing that despite his blood status as a werewolf, he was to be accepted into the current school year upon request of the Sacred 28. </p><p> </p><p>He had heard his father speak of the Sacred Ones, the wizards that were human that his father and the others served as warriors and protectors of.</p><p> Fenrir couldn’t help but scoff at the idea, knowing that they were just mere servants.</p><p> Dogs, pets of these wizards and nothing more.</p><p> But it was at the order of his father, that he packed the little that he possessed, and headed off in search of the school known as Hogwarts. </p><p> </p><p>It took him eight days and nights to find the path leading up to the school’s entrance, and upon the first sign of human scent, his nostrils flared at delectable temptation that laid before him. </p><p>Humans.</p><p> Many of them. </p><p>So many females, ripe for the taking. </p><p>There were little to none, females in his pack back home, and he knew all too well that if were to rule properly as an Alpha should one day, he too would have to claim a female for his very own.</p><p> But until then, as he followed the stream of humans towards the castle, he only changed into his human appearance when he reached the large castle doors and it was then, that he stretched his limbs, and strutted into his new life.  </p><p> </p><p>It was a thundering, stormy hot night when he first entered the castle, naked as the day he was born. </p><p>He eyed the humans as they looked shocked and dismayed by the display of his brazen nudity. </p><p>He let out growls in every direction, warding them off, unphased by his appearance. </p><p>It was then that a tall human boy, all of 16 came marching up to him and threw him a pile of robes, and other personal effects that he somehow was missing. </p><p>He caught the bundle with ease, and the boy nodded in approval. </p><p>“Get dressed, Fenrir. We have the sorting to attend. And then I believe, we have much to discuss.” </p><p>Fenrir cocked his head to the side, but the boy with the striking green eyes and raven black locks, had already disappeared into the darkened hallways before him. </p><p> </p><p>Shrugging the robes and other clothes onto his body quickly, he caught his appearance in one of the hall mirrors, and scoffed at how human he currently looked.</p><p> His father would disapprove in every way.</p><p> Humans were humans. </p><p>And he, was a wolf. </p><p> </p><p>The boy that stared back in the reflection was tall for his age, as far as he knew, he was about 15 or 16 in human years already too old to be considered a first year. </p><p>His shaggy black hair and hint of stubble that was on his chin, made him seem much older, and more rugged than the others that he had seen.</p><p> His clothes didn’t fit him quite right, and he didn’t seem to care. </p><p>His body stank like the forest and as he wiped his greasy hair out of his eyes, he noticed that they were as black as night but would flash a deep blue anytime he thought of home, his pack and his father’s desires.</p><p> His fangs protruded slightly from his thin lips, and he gave the reflection a cocky smirk, before turning and strutting off into the direction that the other boy had disappeared. </p><p> </p><p>The sorting that the boy had mentioned was part of a festive feast, and he was the only 6th year, that they claimed was a transfer, to be sorted.</p><p> He of course was Slytherin.</p><p> He knew from his father that all of the children of the Sacred 28 were in the legendary house.</p><p> And only the best of the best would be amongst them.</p><p> </p><p> The hat didn’t remark on his beastliness. </p><p>He knew that it somehow wouldn’t. </p><p>It didn’t care if he was man or beast, or a bit in between. </p><p>It cared about his mind, his desires, his purpose. </p><p>And the ruthless nature of the Slytherin house, seemed the perfect fit for one such as himself. </p><p>He noticed that some of the other house’s student’s, especially the young ones were outright scared of him and shook in their seats as he walked past their tables to join his own housemates.</p><p> But, he was none too surprised when he didn’t really garner much attention from his own housemates, the ones that he would spend most of his time with.</p><p> He got curt nods of respect, of which he returned and there were quite a few females that were bold enough to meet his gaze and give him a sultry smile.</p><p> </p><p> As soon as the festivities were over, he made his way to the dormitories with the others, and was again, not surprised to see the boy that had greeted him upon his arrival waiting for him beside his bed.</p><p> Fenrir stood tall, at least a head taller than the boy and nodded in greeting to which the other boy returned in earnest. </p><p>“I see you’ve started to settle in well, Fenrir. Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tom. Tom Riddle and I am Head Boy in Slytherin and I do believe, that you and I will have lots in common.”</p><p> It was then that two other boys and two girls came out of the shadows to stand beside them. </p><p>“Please allow me to introduce my acquaintances. This is Lucius Malfoy, Regulus Black, Narcissa Black, and Bellatrix Black. I do believe that you will fit right in, as the others say.”</p><p> </p><p> The girls gracefully bent into a curtsy as the boys nodded in respect and acknowledgement. </p><p>One of the girls, the thin blonde, met his eyes briefly and then looked away before joining the boy called Lucius’s side. </p><p>The other though, the one with the unruly black hair and the stunning dark eyes that matched his own, met his gaze with a confident one and stood to her full height, knowing that she was preening just like a peacock.</p><p> Her confidence never wavered as he eyed her like the predator that he was. </p><p>She even gave him a teasing smile and a sultry wink, making his heartbeat faster and his cock twitch in the now too tight trousers that he was wearing.</p><p> He breathed in as her scent wafted over him, and he knew then that this girl, was the one he had been waiting for.</p><p> Bellatrix Black.</p><p> Oh, the plans he would have for them.</p><p>And so, it had begun.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>